Midnight Activities
by Cain2310
Summary: Levy was up reading when someone knocked on her door close to midnight, upon opening it she finds Gajeel needing her help and a place to stay. Leads to things that Levy has been craving for awhile. Rated M for Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Gajevy version to First Aid, a very short story. I will be posting the next chapter soon. Beware of smut. Rated M for a reason.**_

Levy was sitting in her room reading, like always, she was hiding from her two comrades, they were fighting over her again. And Lucy was away with Natsu on a job, so she was alone in fending off their advancements. Her room was the best place due to it being restricted to only females.

And yet she heard a knock at her door. Looking up from her book she looked at the time to see that it was almost midnight, she had read almost half the night away. Remembering someone had knocked on her door she went to have a look through the peep hole.

Who would be up at this hour? Especially at her room?

All she could see through her doors peephole was a streak of black and just the darkness of her hallway. Frowning she opened her door.

Gajeel fell forward landing on Levy, pushing her to the floor.

"Ahh."

"Shhhh."

"Gajeel! What are you doin- Are you bleeding?" Levy started, whispering underneath the mass that crushed her. She heard her door silent shut itself.

"Ah, probably," Gajeel mumbled, refusing to budge from Levy's shoves and pushes. "I need help."

"Yes," Levy tried shoving him again, " I can see that," She shoved again suddenly managing to get him to slide off of her by an inch. "I'm going to need you to get off me, Gajeel."

Gajeel groaned silently into her carpet.

"Your… Crushing… me…." Levy shoved in between each word. For someone reason this gave Gajeel enough energy to get up, helping Levy up in the process.

"Sorry Shrimp." Levy's room was only lit up by one lamp, casting a shadow all across the room and on Gajeel, his red eyes seeming to produce their own source of light.

"It's okay," Levy said patting herself down. She was wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of a short singlet top and little boy shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. Levy didn't notice what she was wearing but Gajeel sure did as it was a lot different to what she would normally wear around him. "Where are you hurt?"

Cut from his thoughts Gajeel gesture to his left side and arm. His side had one deep gash as his arm had two, blood was dripping down his arm.

"I didn't know where else to go." Gajeel murmured looking at her. Levy wondered how he even got in due to the protection against boys.

Maybe Gajeel isn't a boy?

Levy turned on her lights and pulled Gajeel to site on her dinning table chair. She studies the wounds.

"They're going to need stitching," Levy informed, glance up as Gajeel grimaced. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

Getting her solid script pen out she wrote him some iron. Gajeel watching every movement of her wrist until a solid piece of iron in the shape of the word fell into his lap, gasping it with his right hand he started chopping down on the iron. Turning his head away from Levy, letting her work on his wounds in peace.

Levy so wanted to ask what had happened, but instead, she cleaned the wound and surrounding area before stitching his side, moving on to his arm. Levy let his arm draped on her lap, working on cleaning the area and stitching the area. It was only when she started disinfecting the area where his hand was. He hissed through his teeth and gasped her thigh, to easy through the pain. Levy tried to ignore his hand, which she now suddenly was noticing the warmth it was producing on her thigh. Levy was dabbing at the wound, noticing as Gajeel slowly eased off on the pressure he was applying to her thigh, he must have finished his eye because he was clenching his teeth.

Slowly Levy wrapped a bandage around his arm, not moving it when she moved to his side, leaving it on her lap, leaning over it to get a good look at his side.

"You going to have to take off this shirt so I can wrap a bandage around you," Levy stated sitting back.

Gajeel clenched his jaw, the began to lift his arms up, his left arm stopping half way.

"Can you just cut it off?" Gajeel asked arms still up. Levy stood for a second, understanding what he had just said. Cut his shirt off. Cut it. His shirt. Off.

"Um. Sure." Levy mumbled. "No particular why you want it cut?"

"Off would be nice," Gajeel replied, causing Levy to roll her eyes. Idiot.

Levy cut up from the back of his shirt, making sure to avoid his hair as she cut the collar in half. She began to pull down on the left side helping him discard of the offending clothing. Gajeel grunted as Levy managed to get it off his left arm gently before tugging it completely off him. She tried to ignore his muscles, his defined pecs and abs, but what she couldn't deny ogling was his piercings.

"Gi he. Like something you see shorty?" Gajeel smirked down at her, he was still taller than her when sitting. She shook her head, of the thoughts that were racing through her and instead grabbed the bandaged and wrapped them around his waist.

It was silent in the room except for the breathing and shuffling of the bandage as Levy kept wrapping around his waist. Finally securing it she stood back to admire her handy work, making sure nothing was losse or still bleeding she analysed with her eyebrows furrowed until she reached his red eyes. They were watching her tiredly.

Smiling sweetly.

"Come on you can sleep in my bed," Levy informed, taking Gajeel's left hand and tugging him up from the chair.

"What?" Gajeel mumbled. Following after Levy into her bedroom. Placing him on the bed she pulled the sheets back and covered him. She was about to walk away but something tugged his arm. "Where are you sleeping?"

"The couch isn't too uncomfortable." Levy shrugged, not tugging on her hand just yet.

"No."

"No?" Levy asked but instead of answer she was pulled into her bed, turned so her back was facing Gajeel and he wrapped one arm over her waist and under her head. She was caged in with no hope of leaving the bed. As Gajeel spooned into her sighing quietly, she shrugged and fell asleep next to him.

 _ **Read and review please.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be posted soon so favorite or follow to keep updated.**_

 _ **I am writting request of the Fairy Tail Charaters in situations like this so PM or comment your requests.**_

 _ **Thanks BladeWillow**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SMUT! M rating for mature content.**_

 _ **You have been warned.**_

Gajeel awoke to the comforting warmth of Levy pressed against him. She had turned over in her sleep so that her head was resting on his chest, and one of her legs was hooked over one of his. Her thigh was an inch away from his crouch. He grinned down at her sleeping form.

Levy stirred awake aware of a presence staring at her, to meet red eyes. Everything that happened that night came to her.

"Oh sorry." Levy started sitting up thinking she was laying on his injured side.

"What?" Gajeel started, startled by Levy leaving his side.

Levy was kneeling beside him, tucking her hair behind her ear when Gajeel leaned forward and kissed her square on the mouth.

Levy didn't respond. She was still waking up, it wasn't until Gajeel moved back, blushing, eyes wide that she responded by crashing forward into him, lips moving in-sink with him. Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy's waist pulling her onto him, legs on either side of his lap. Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck, angling her face to keep on kissing. Levy moaned and nibbled on Gajeel's bottom lip causing him to growl.

Suddenly Levy found herself laying on her back with Gajeel on top of her between her legs. She whimpered before leaning back up and kissing him again. Gajeel let his hands go wondering, up and down her sides and down her thighs.

They stopped to breathe.

"I've been wanting you to do that for awhile," Levy whispered, brown looking into the red.

"Same, shorty," Gajeel replied, kissing along her jaw down her neck, nipping at the point of shoulder joining neck causing Levy to moan and whimper. "Gi he, I love those sounds."

"Ah," Levy responded, clawing at his shoulders. "Should we really be doing this? With your shoulder and all."

"Yes," Gajeel mumbled into her neck. "It'll make me feel better."

"I can tell," Levy replied, thrusting her pelvis against Gajeel's to feel the hard rod press against her. Gajeel groaned resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Don't do that unless you want to have sex," Gajeel warned, right beside her eye. It shoots excitement straight to her core, causing her body to act without thinking about the consequences, but she knew she was ready. And she thrust up against him again.

Gajeel reacted by thrusting back harder and putting one of his hands up her shirt.

"Are you sure, shrimp?" Gajeel asked looking into her eyes, his body completely frozen.

"As long as this isn't a one-time thing," Levy said, looking back into Gajeel's face.

"God Levy, no." Gajeel started. "I've been wanting you for way too long to back out now. I'm here to be the overprotect completely annoying boyfriend if I have to. I'll even just sit and watch you read."

As soon as Gajeel finished Levy was kissing him again, and helping him with her shirt. His was already of due to the night before. And Levy already had most of the night to ogle at his muscle and piercings, now she got to watch as he ogled at her bare chest.

"Fucking beautiful." Gajeel groaned kissing down her neck towards her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth to suck and nibble at while his other hand danced and pulled at her other one. She was a moan, whimpering mess underneath him, and he could help but grin. Once finished he moved on to the other nipple giving it the same treatment, feeling but not responding to Levy's thrusting.

Gradually he moved his hands and body down to her pyjama shorts. He looked up at her blushing face, looking into her eyes, still asking for permission. She nodded and he ripped the shorts off her body causing her to gasp.

"Those were my sho- ahhhhh." Levy started to complain but was cut off by a large mass rubbing against her wet core.

"What were you saying?" Gajeel smirked, one finger running through her soaking folds, "sooo wet for me? Gi he." Not waiting for Levy's reply he leant down and licked a thick strip up her core, casing Levy to shiver and gasp in shock. Before turning into a complete mess as Gajeel started licking, sucking and thrust his tongue into her pussy.

Soon enough Gajeel had a rhythm going and introduced his fingers to the mix. Which made Levy moan louder. And for Gajeel to either growl or smirk from watching her naked form wither on the bed due to his ministrations.

"Ga… Gajeel…" Levy gasped.

"Cum." Gajeel command, licking quickly as she came, gradually slowing down as she did. Gajeel suddenly felt a tug on his hair causing him to growl but follow through in the tugs direction, into kissing Levy. She moaned at the taste of her juices. She shoved onto his back at started helping him out of his pants in one quick motion.

Levy stopped at the sight of Gajeel's large penis, it looked mouth watering and was also pieced.

"Wow," Levy commented, reaching out to stroke his cock. Gajeel groaned, watching as Levy's hands reached around his large cock and started stroking him up and down. Levy than lent down and put the tip and her lips, before kissing down one side to the balls before coming back up to lick around the tip. Gajeel was moans and groans as she teased him. His hands applying gentle pressure in Levy's hair.

She sucked her way down his cock, her the groan and feeling the buck of his hips, she knew he wasn't thrust as much as he could. She moaned when he thrust, hoping he would get the idea of helping her to get as much of him down her throat. She looked up into his eyes. Which were closed as he tried to focus on restraining himself, slowly she pulled back, making an audible popping sound as his cock bounce free.

Looking at each other Levy spoke first.

"Fuck me in the face Gajeel." Levy order, getting off the bed and pulling him up, before kneeling back down in front of him, to put his cock back down her throat.

"Ah fuck." Gajeel groaned, pushing at the back of her head, and began thrusting as much as he was willing to do, Levy focused on moaning back when he sore, or groaned, as he kept thrusting his large cock down her throat, she would run her tongue up and down his pieces.

"Shit, I'm going to come," Gajeel warned, but Levy gripped onto his hips, letting him thrust more into her mouth and shoot his loud. He yelled and sore as he emptied himself down her throat. "Fuck, Levy."

Levy was suddenly back on the bed Gajeel on top of her and between her legs.

"Gi he, your fucking amazing, shrimp."

"I think you can stop calling me 'shrimp'"

"Not likely."

Gajeel was thrust his already re-harden cock against her soaking core.

"Fuck me," Levy order and helped him align himself with her core. As he thrust in.

He groaned and she was moaning, seeming completely fine with it being her first time.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked knowing that it was her first time.

"Yes, god yes! Keep moving"

Gajeel obliged with a smirk and started thrusting into to her, going faster and harder and each of her commands.

"Fuck shrimp, I didn't release you had it in ya" Gajeel commented in between thrust. "Your just a dirty mind slut aren't you."

This caused Levy to moan, rolling her hips to meet Gajeel.

"Oh, you like being called a slut do you?" Gajeel noticed this reaction with keen eyes. "Well them, I should fuck like a slut."

"Oh god yes." Levy moaned in response, Gajeel pulled out and flipped Levy over on to knees, before ramming himself back into her core, thrusting at an even fast paste then before. Levy moaned.

Gajeel reached round to pull on one of her tits before going back to holding on to her hips as he watching himself repeated disappear into her.

"Fuck this is a view."

"Ahhhh."

"I can… feel….. that you….. ready….. to cum…., cum when….. I say." Gajeel order in-between in thrust. Levy nodded. "Say…. yes…."

"y…yes."

Gajeel kept on thrust and slower and then fast pastes to keep her going, holding her out for long.

"Gaj…jeel" Levy cried, hands clenching her sheets.

"Cum!" Gajeel order, cumming along with her, as they both moaned each other's names and fell tangled together.

"Fuck. I promise to make love to you next time, but damn I wouldn't mind going another round of that." Gajeel commented.

Levy grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe." She said, before drifting of to sleep, feeling Gajeel pulling her closer.

 _ **Read & review pls**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dedicated to BanRedfox who left a review asking for this, hope its okay, don't think it was my best but please leave a review.**_

 _ **#############################################################################################**_

They were staying in a shabby motel, while Pantherlily went out ahead, scouting, since he napped most of the day.

Levy stretched as soon as she put her stuff down, sighing. It had been a long day trying to get to their job, Pantherlily always preferred sleeping on Levy's lap, due to Gajeel's motion sickness, so she ended up sitting in the same position the whole trip. Opeing her eyes she took in the room she gasped and tensed up all over again.

"What?" Gajeel asked, hearing Levy's gasp as he put his own stuff down, surveying the room. It was one double bed. With an on suite and balcony, but Gajeel picked up on what exactly Levy was shocked about. "Gi He, It's not like we haven't shared a bed before, shrimp." Levy was red in the face, turning to Gajeel.

"That happened a month ago," Levy said, focusing on her face's temperature, trying to get it back to normal.

Gajeel nodded.

"It did happen a year ago…." He looked Levy up and down, cause her to shiver and to blush even more. "But maybe this is a sign that we should talk? Because I didn't really want that to have been a one-time thing, I was serious when I said I wanted to be your boyfriend."

Gajeel stopped talking. Waiting for Levy's reply, watching as her eyes stared back up at him, he could basically hear the clogs ticking.

Not being able to stand watching and waiting, he moved away, pick her and his stuff and placing them on the bench, before walking off to the bathroom to shower. Letting Levy muse over his words.

When he stepped back out of the shower, a cloud of steam followed.

"Finally! You showers are as long as Erza's" Levy exaggerated before bolting past him into the bathroom.

Disappointed Gajeel shrugged and changed into his sweats and laid on the bed.

His eyes were shut and he could feel himself drifting away when the bathroom slowly open, peaking one eye open he watched as Levy bounced around the room quietly, causing him to grin. He quickly shut his eye when she began to turn towards the bed. He hadn't had enough time to see what she was wearing to sleep in, he quietly scolded himself inwardly. But then again he is glad he didn't get turned on, it might have made Levy uncomfortable which absolutely didn't want.

He felt Levy's body climb onto the bed, barely sinking the bed down. He tried to suppress a smirk at her. She was so tiny.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. She knew if he was awake he would hear her. Gajeel's eyes popped open, looking at her face inches away from his.

"I want to be your, girlfriend, too," Levy said before leaning down and kissing him. Shock filled his sense before he recuperated the kiss, but too soon Levy leant back. About to protest he was cut short as Levy climbed onto his waist, sitting right above his hips, leaning down to kiss him again while her hands glided over his chest.

Gajeel groaned bucking up into Levy causing her to gasp. Letting him delve even deeper into her mouth. Soon enough they were a moan, breathless mess. Gajeel kissed down Levy's jaw and neck, letting her catch her breath, while his hands were on her hips, holding her grinding hips down on his large erection.

"How far do you want to go?" Gajeel asked in-between kissing and sucking her neck.

"All the way." Levy murmured next to his ear, causing Gajeel to shiver.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you." Gajeel asked again, now looking at her face.

"I'm sure, Gajeel," Levy said looking into his eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

"God yes." Gajeel sore, hands squeezing her hips.

Levy nodded, her eyes were thinking, so Gajeel waited for her to say her thoughts, keeping himself occupied by rubbing his hands up and down her bare thighs. He allowed himself to see what she was wearing, it was similar to that night, tight singlet top that rose a bit too bare her midriff and small booty shorts, that exposed her a bit of check. Gajeel was lucky he hadn't pecked before, he would have been doomed.

"Do you sleep in this all the time?" Gajeel asked taking Levy out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Levy had been unconsciously grinding down on him, still in thought.

"Gi He." Gajeel smirked, "Do you always sleep in these?" He gestured to the shorts and single, gazing the inside of her singlet, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Hmm, yeah, why?" Levy asked looking down at him.

Gajeel groaned, both at the fact that she sleeps in this every night and the innocence in her voice.

"Do you like?" Levy asked, picking up on his thoughts. And slowly slipping the strap of her singlet top-down one shoulder, and raising up the shorts up her thigh.

Gajeel groaned bucking up again.

"Hang on." Levy gasped. Causing Gajeel to freeze instantly. Levy blushed, acknowledging how careful Gajeel was trying to be. "I want to stay on top the whole time."

Levy was looking down at her hands which were pressed into his abs.

Gajeel was both shocked and highly turned on by her statement.

"Gi He." He smirked sitting up and leaning his body against the bed head. Grabbing Levy's hands and bringing them on to his shoulders, before placing his own hands on her hips. "I'm defiantly okay with that." His voice was quiet and rough and immediately made Levy gush, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Gajeel soon enough managed to get Levy's singlet top off, both of them grinding on each other, mixed with groans and whimpers in-between their kissing. Levy knelt up on to her knees beside Gajeel's hips, helping herself out of her shorts, surprising Gajeel with the knowledge that she wasn't wearing underwear underneath. Groaning Gajeel leant forward hosting Levy up onto one of his forearms, kissing down her stomach while using his other hand to tug his sweats down, kicking them off before placing Levy back down in front of the effect she was having on him.

His cock was press up against her bare butt, and she rubbed herself slowly against it as her hands felt around her just, waiting until Gajeel leant back to groan, his eyes shut. Then she sat forward and pushed his hard pierced cock into her, Gajeel reflexed instantly, hands onto her hips helping her glided down onto his cock.

"Uhhh." Gajeel groaned leaning forward to rest his forehead on her forehead. "Geez's I forgot how amazing you feel."

"mmmm. Fuck." Levy said, raising up and down. But as soon as she swore, Gajeel growled and grasped her hips stopping her from moving.

"Are you ready?" Gajeel asked, eyes almost black, Levy looked down at him.

"Yes."

He only had to be told once and he was bouncing her up and down on his cock, thrusting up into her every time she came down, Levy was moaning and whimpering with every thrust. While Gajeel would growls and clench his jaw tightly, suppress his cries. He leant forward, kissing down her neck to her chest, and sucking on to a nipple, he couldn't resist as the bounce in front of him.

"I'm not going to last long," Gajeel warned. Leaning back to take in the view of his large cock disappearing into the tiny body of Levy, as he boobies bounced with every pounding. "Rub yourself."

Levy rose her hands, letting Gajeel have complete control of the speed, while she grasped her chest and played with them, going off the memory of what Gajeel had done to her last time, trying to mimic his actions. Gajeel speed up even more, and harder, causing him to moan along with her, she slowly let one of her hands drift down to her core, rubbing her nub in-between two of her fingers.

"Fuck." She whimpered. Rubbing at the same slower speed than Gajeel of going.

Gajeel could feel Levy squeezing around him.

"Fuck!" Gajeel sore, hammering Levy hard onto himself. "Cum with me," Gajeel demanded.

Cumming thick strips into her core, Levy cried out cumming along with him. Both moaning collapsing onto the bed.

Breathing heavily, Gajeel kissed Levy's face.

"Think you can go again?" Gajeel asked.

Levy frowned, "Just let me nap first okay?"

"Gi He." Gajeel laughed, pulling Levy close into him. Both drifting off. "Goodnight shrimp."

"Goodnight Gajeel."

 _ **#############################################################################################**_

 ** _Thanks for reading, please leave request of any one-shots, I can do fluffy, and any character from Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Please review. :D_**


End file.
